<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've got balls, Kid by Bonesda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948545">You've got balls, Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesda/pseuds/Bonesda'>Bonesda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zombies 2 never happened Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesda/pseuds/Bonesda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy and Dale have a disagreement with Addison. Zed steps in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zombies 2 never happened Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've got balls, Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So again this one has been sitting around my head for a while now, but I blame GayceVentura for it because it's mildly similar to his The Final Straw.  You may be able to guess where this is going from that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday mornings were always hard on Addison.  She was never quite the morning person that Zed was. Saturday mornings in the fall were the worst, due to having cheerleading practice.  Luckily, this particular fall Saturday was not one of those mornings, so she got to sleep in at least a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around eleven, she began to stir, having received a wake-up, “Good morning, gorgeous!” text message from Zed. She decided to do her hair into pigtails, much like Zoey liked to have.  Addison’s white hair was finally beginning to grow long enough to style and do things with.  Her mother had always kept it short previously, so Addison could not really do anything with it.  Now, however, after not wearing her wig for the last year, she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finalizing her hair, she got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen where her mom, Missy, was making lunch already and her dad, Dale, was on his laptop at the table.  Zed was coming by to pick her up for a walk in the park, but she wanted to grab something quick to eat first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning!” she called, as she entered the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not looking up from his laptop, her dad replied, “Morning, have a good lie-in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! It was nice not to have to worry about cheer practice.”  Addison moved to pull a bagel from the bag on the counter and began to slice and spread cream cheese on it.  She and her parents were bagel fiends, and Addison was determined to get Zed hooked, as well.  She reminded herself to grab one on the way out for Zed, as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any plans today?”  her mother asked, still focused on making sandwiches for herself and Dale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed and I are going to the park to walk around and enjoy the nice weather!”  Addison replied after swallowing a mouthful of bagel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother looked up and replied, “Hmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ugh,’ Addison thought to herself. ‘Here we go again.’  Ever since she and Zed and started dating, Missy and Dale had been passive-aggressive about their dislike of the relationship.  Addison was beginning to get tired of it, if she was being honest. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother thought for a moment, clearly trying to find the words that would not cause her daughter to explode, “I thought we agreed that you would try to spend time with your other friends, as well.  You’ve spent a lot of time with that Zombie lately and you do not want your other friends to drift away, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While it was true that that had been the agreement at the beginning of summer when Addison and Zed had spent nearly all of their free time together, Addison felt that they both had been able to adapt and equalize their time with their other friends as the summer went on.  “Yes, we did, but he is my boyfriend, Mom, and would you stop calling him, ‘that Zombie’?  His name is Zed and you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addison, do not talk to your mother like that.  That was rude,” Her dad scolded, looking up from his laptop to finally pay attention to the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mom.  I will spend time with Bree this afternoon. I promise,” Addison said, trying to appease them both.  “Zed and I have had this planned since we found out we both had the morning off from practice, three weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” her mother replied again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addison, do not make me ground you.  You will not talk to your mother that way,” her dad scolded again, starting to raise his voice.  “Do not make me ground you.  You can spend your free day in your room if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to know what’s wrong with that compromise,” Addison replied smartly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Are you going out with your hair like that?”  her mother asked with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I think it’s cute like this.  Zed’s sister has her in pigtails all the time and mine is finally long enough to have decent tails,”  Addison exclaimed, raising her voice now as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” her mother replied quietly.  “Yes, I know it’s long, and I wish you’d let me cut it again.  It’s going to be hard to get it back under the wig at Christmas if its this long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!  Under the wig at Christmas? What are you talking about?”  Addison questioned curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are going to Vermont for the Christmas family holiday this year, remember?  You don’t want the family to see your hair like this, do you?”  Her mother replied smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addison took a moment to process what her mother was saying before replying with a calm tone this time, “Mom, I haven't worn a wig in over a year.  I’m not putting one on again.”  Then she continued, still with a calm tone, “and I was hoping to spend the holiday with Zed this year.  The Zombies have traditions I’d like to experience, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!  You will be coming with us and you will be wearing a wig to cover that horrible white,” her mom replied sharply, now yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t be doing either of those things,”  Addison yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you live under this roof -- and you will until you are eighteen, young lady -- you will do as your mother and I wish, and you are now grounded for yelling at both of us,” her dad intervened, yelling again.  “Go to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! That’s not fair!”  Addison replied to her dad.  Looking between her mother and father, she could see that this was a losing battle for her, but it was still not fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, there was a knock at the back door.  Her father went to answer it and Zed looked in.  “Hello, Chief. I heard raised voices.  Everything, okay?  I’m here to pick up Addison for our walk in the park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Addison just got grounded; she won’t be joining you today,” Dale replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Zed looked crestfallen.  He got a look at Addison and saw some tears beginning to fall down her face at that moment “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a family matter, and it does not concern you as you are not a part of this family,”  Dale countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zed paused for a moment.  He looked at Addison again and made a critical decision.  What he was about to do would either get him arrested and sent to Zombie containment or help his relationship.  “That’s not for a lack of trying,” Zed said out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?!”  Dale looked at the young Zombie, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Zed replied, stepping into the doorway, so Dale could no longer shut the door on him.  “I’ve tried to appease you and your wife for the last year, in my efforts to show you two that I am not who you think I am.  Yet, even though I’ve tried, you both seem to think of me as nothing but a heathen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dale simply stared at Zed.  Never in his life had he had a Zombie stand up to him like Zed was.  Zed addressed Addison next, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom did not like that I was going to spend most of the day with you at the park, so I tried to tell her I’d call Bree later.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed nodded in his understanding, stepping further into the house.  “You understand that we addressed this over the summer?”  Zed asked Missy.  “We even made arrangements to spend over a week apart at one point,” he continued.  “We didn’t want to, but we did it anyhow, so we could appease the two of you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was unhealthy to spend so much time with someone like you,” Missy replied, almost grasping at words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Someone like you,’” Zed said almost under his breath.  “You mean a Zombie?”  Missy nodded.  “Well as I do not believe the power plant is going to explode with radiation again, I do not see the health problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If your Z-band malfunctions-” Dale began before Zed cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If my Z-band malfunctions I could hurt her without realizing it,” Zed finished for him.  “Except I proved last year I was able to control myself without the band.”  Zed held up a hand before Dale could say something else.  “Obviously the band helps me be almost human-like, but I have proven during the homecoming game I can stop myself from hurting humans.  If I can stop myself from wanting to kill Bucky after he tried to ruin everything for me and my friends, I think I can stop myself from wanting to hurt someone I actually like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still extremely dangerous,” Dale countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zed nodded with a thoughtful look.  “I know, and it scares me every day, and every time I am around your daughter.”  Zed looked at Addison again, “Was there something else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addison nodded with a forlorn look knowing that Zed would want to really explode next. “They want me to go with them to Vermont for Christmas and cut my hair and wear the wig again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zed shocked Addison next.  He started laughing,  “Are you serious?”  Addison nodded but he was not looking at her.  He was looking at her parents.  “Frankly, we knew Addison would not get to spend time with me and my family at Christmas, but the wig again?! How can you possibly hate how your daughter looks so much that you want her to wear a wig?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missy replied, “It’s just so… so unnatural.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your excuse?  For causing your daughter frankly mental abuse for almost sixteen years of her life? ‘It’s just so unnatural.’  Do you understand how hard it must have been to take the wig off last year and then you go and pull this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We worked so hard to hide-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love your daughter?” Zed asked, interrupting her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you?!  Of course I love her,” Missy replied scandalously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you want her to be happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want her to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ve seen how happy she has been without the wig and with me?”  Zed finished. Zed thought for a moment before continuing,  “Did you know we’ve already said ‘I love you’ to each other? In fact we’ve said it under your noses for almost the entire last year.  ‘Gar-gargiza’ in Zombie tongue means “I love you,’” Zed revealed.  “With respect, Mr. and Mrs. Wells, I love your daughter. While in the human world it’s strange to know that you love someone this young, in Zombie world, we know very early on what love is and I know without a doubt that I love your daughter.”  Addison’s look of pure joy egged Zed on, “and I would move mountains if she wanted me to.  I proved that this last year, putting up with, frankly, a load of crap from the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the four people in the room before Dale muttered something under his breath.  “What was that?” Zed asked, starting to get riled up again if it was needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, ‘You’ve got balls, kid,’” Dale repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”  Addison and Zed questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got balls, Zed, and, frankly, I kind of like that,” Dale continued.  He looked between the two teens then.  He finally saw through the Zombie outside and saw the teen underneath.  He grew to respect Zed a hundred times more than he thought he ever would previously.  Though he may never truly like that Addison had to fall for a Zombie, he was starting to be thankful that it was this Zombie she’d fallen for.  He held out his hand to Zed then.  “I owe you an apology.  I’d like to start over, if we could.  My name is Dale and I am Addison’s father.  It’s nice to meet you, Zed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zed hesitantly took the hand and shook it.  Missy stared at the hands going up and down as they shook.  She could not believe the gall this Zombie had, but she saw what Dale did, too.  “I owe you both an apology,” She conceded after a moment.  “I’m sorry, Addison.  I had not realized what I was doing would hurt you like it did.  You do not have to wear the wig again if you don’t want and we can discuss making arrangements for you to stay and see Zed during the holiday,” she conceded.  “I would also like to start again with you, Zed.  My name is Missy.  It’s nice to meet my daughter’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zed and Addison smiled at her mom.  Addison moved to hug her before Missy looked at Zed again and asked, “I know the two of you wanted to walk in the park, but Dale and I were about to have some sandwiches.  Would you like to join us, Zed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zed and Addison looked at each other; Addison shrugged in an ‘It’s up to you’ gesture, and Zed said, “How can I pass up free food?”  Addison laughed, and after a moment, her parents laughed, too.  Zed and Dale sat at the table.  Addison heard her dad ask about their school’s chance in the football league this year.  Zed gave a classic optimistic Zed reply and Dale laughed again.  She laughed in her head for a moment at how surreal this all was to her.  She’d never thought that this would happen, but this was Zed she was thinking about.  He had a way to make this work, and, as her dad put it, he had balls.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked the thought of Zed standing up to Dale and Missy so much, and really wanted to be one of the first to write about it.  This is based as the text suggests about halfway through their fall semesters of sophomore year.  I wanted it to be far enough along in their relationship that Zed and Addison would have to jump through some hoops for them, but not too far that it would not make sense.  Let me know what you thought of it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>